Dark Wolf
by StolenJem
Summary: As a five hundred year old werewolf, Sam Winchester isn't above killing to get what he wants. Dean Smith just happens to be in his way. Will Dean's innocence and trusting nature save him, or be his downfall? Teenage OOC Dean/Evil Werewolf Sam.


Sam Winchester isn't above killing to get what he wants.

Call him a monster, because that's what he is. He is as cold and evil as one could get and it has served him well over the last five hundred years. He's killed his way through the centuries and there's a trail of blood a thousand miles long that would only continue to grow.

Oh yes. He will always get what he wants by any means.

And what he wants, is Jo Smith

If only that brother of hers wasn't in his way.

Sam plans to fix that.

His heightened senses tell him it won't take much to lure uptight little Dean Smith into a dark place.

A place where his heart will beat it's last song.

It will be so easy, like slitting the throat of a whore. The hushed but very obvious affection the boy holds for him would make it so. Little Dean practically vibrates with it whenever he's near.

It disgusts Sam and sent waves of rage through him every time he looks upon Dean. It makes him want to sink his claws and teeth so deep into the boy that every inch of him bled. He wants to shred Dean Smith. Perhaps it's because he stands in the way of what Sam wants. Perhaps Sam just hates the boy.

His bloodlust will be sated soon enough.

And Sam can't wait to watch those bright green eyes fade into nothingness as the boy's life blood is drained from the deep tears he would inflict.

The tips of Sam's fingers itch where his claws will come out and his gut tightens in sick, twisted pleasure as he imagines the boy beneath him, pleading for his life.

Jo will be his if he has to slaughter another path through humanity.

[]

"Dean!"

Sighing, Dean stretches and leaps from his perch in his favorite tree. His body lands gracefully, hitting the ground at a run. Anderbo, his collie, trails behind him barking and nipping at his heels as he lopes through the green grass toward the house.

"Is your boyfriend due, Jo?" The word boyfriend pains him more than he'll ever admit. But, he's accepted that Sam only has eyes for his sister.

"Sam is not my boyfriend."

Dean snorts. "He wants to be."

He sister is crazy. Given the chance, he would give himself to Sam completely: body, heart and soul. Deep down, Deab knows his devotion will never be reciprocated, and he intends to keep his feelings hidden.

Jo smiles. "Nothing like snagging a guy and having him pinin' for ya, Deano."

Dean frowns at that, sliding a hand through his sun bleached hair with frustration. "Leading someone on isn't amusing, Jo."

She tweaks his nose. "Of course it is."

Dean rolls his eyes and leaves her to her own devices, following Anderbo into the sunroom. Jo is a fool; she's playing with fire and he has a feeling she's about to get burned.

[]

"And so being young and filled with folly, I fell in love with melancholy."

The voice snaps Dean out of his thoughts and he pulls his gaze from the window. Sam Winchester stands in the doorway, those hazel eyes fixed on him in an unfamiliar way. It makes Dean want to squirm.

"Should I be worried that the first thing thing that comes to mind when you look at me is Poe?"

Sam tilts his head to one side. "You know his poems?"

Pulling his knees up to his chest, Dean nods. "He's my favorite... right after Rimbaud."

Sam walks further into the room, running a long finger idly across the back of a chair. His gaze flicks up to meet Dean's, a strange humour resting there. "Satan, you clown, you want to dissolve me with your charms."

Biting his lip, Dean forces himself to not look away from those intimidating eyes. "I want it. Stab me with a pitchfork and sprinkle me with fire."

A long moment passes as Sam stares at him, then a wicked smile curls the older man's lips, one that makes Dean want to shrink back, makes him want to move closer and trace those lips and feel the smoothness of his teeth.

Dean is confused as to why Sam is there, trading poetic banter with him instead of trying to woo Jo.

"I'd like to see you tonight," Sam says then.

As confused as Dean is in that moment, when he meets Sam's gaze, he can't stop himself from saying, "Okay."

Sam smiles at the boy, perhaps showing a few too many teeth. This is going to be so much fun.


End file.
